Deseo fantasìa o realidad?
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Quien haya dicho que Yamato no tiene fantasìas, no ha leìdo esto... Advierto, Lemon y muchas cosas explìcitas.


_Konichiwa! Hola otra vez ^o^ Pues como se darán cuenta, sigo en esto de escribir fic's de las series y personajes que me encantan y, como ya lo saben, el Yamaichi (ò Taito, como gusten llamarle, ji n_n )no pueden faltarme._

_Bueno, espero que les haga pasar un buen rato este fic, que por cierto…. Creo que será el primer Lemon que suba, jeje ^/^ a ver que tal se les hace._

_Bien, pues, dejémonos de tanto preámbulo y pasemos de lleno a la historia:_

_Aclarando tambièn, que dichos personajes, pertenecen a su respectivo creador (Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei)._

**Deseo… Fantasìa… O Realidad?**

En una de las noches lluviosas del mes de Agosto, en las que suele llover con intensidad y, màs aùn, cuando los noticieros anuncian que hay un ciclón, la lluvia puede ser cosa de diario.

- Rayos… Lleva lloviendo desde la tarde – dice para sì un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados, mientras ve, desde la ventana, la lluvia caer; su bella mirada azulina luce un poco molesta y triste – Tenìa que ser justamente hoy que saldríamos…-.

Voltea por un instante hacia la puerta de entrada de su departamento… - Papà no ha llegado, lo màs seguro es que se quede en la oficina hasta que deje de llover, si es que cesa… Bueno, ya està acostumbrado a dormir en el trabajo, ja. – finaliza esta frase con un poco de resignación y esbozando una leve sonrisa burlona.

Se dirige al sillòn que està frente al televisor para sentarse y encender el aparato de imágenes multicolor y luego buscar algo que le entretenga, pero no encuentra nada y opta por dejarle en el canal de ventas de productos para masajes corporales.

Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas y, mientras la lluvia continùa, ahora con algunos truenos y relámpagos, el chico empieza a quedarse dormido mientras piensa –Y hoy que estaba decidido a decirle la verdad – da un leve suspiro de resignación para luego preguntarse a sì mismo - ¿Cuàndo te dirè lo mucho que te amo, Tai? -.

Entre esa pregunta y otros pensamientos que empiezan a sugirle _(N/A: Entiéndase_ _fantasìas)_, el chico Ishida comienza a acariciar su cuerpo, a la vez que desabotona su camisa a causa del "calor" que, "de la nada" empezó a sentir.

Mientras sigue en el "alucine" un sonido intenta traerlo a la realidad, cosa que, medio consigue tras varios intentos - ¿La puerta? ¿A poco mi papà se vino con este clima? – Yamato talla sus ojos, ya un tanto adormilados para la hora que es (8:00pm), y abre la puerta con un poco de precaución - ¿Sì? -.

Sus ojos se abren completamente y su rostro toma un leve color rojo por la sorpresa, impresión, susto, alegría y demás emociones que le invaden ante la visión maravillosa que se ha presentado frente a èl: Un joven de cabellos castaños y mojados està frente a èl, sacudiendo sus ropas que están un tanto mojadas. Al ver al rubio, el castaño sonríe tìmidamente y le dice – Eh… Hola ¿Se puede? – T-Tai… Si, pasa -.

Yamato permite el pase a su amigo, el cual entra con el cuidado de no mojar tanto – Lo siento - ¿Què te pasò? – Pregunta el ojiazul sin dejar de ver al moreno – Bueno… Ya ves que ìbamos a ir a comer ¿Verdad? – Sì pero ¿Què tiene que ver eso? – Encontrè el lugar adecuado y salì temprano de casa pero… Pues me agarrò el agua, jeje ñ/ñU - ¬_¬… Tonto -.

Apenas y dice el rubio con una càlida sonrisa, que hace que el Yagami se ruborice y cambie el tema de conversación - ¿Y tù papà? – En la oficina… Supongo - ¿Hm? ¿No te ha llamado? – No, pero olvida eso. Vamos para prestarte ropa o te resfriaràs –.

Matt, empieza su andar hacia su habitación, seguido por Tai – Esta bien – entran al cuarto del rubio y, mientras èste saca algunas prendas, el moreno le pregunta – Oye… ¿Estabas dormido? - ¿Por què? – Porque… - Yagami pasa un poco de saliva y ve al rubio intentando no ponerse rojo - … Porque… ejem… Tienes desabrochada tu camisa - ¡Ah! O_O! – El ojiazul se pone rojo por completo y sòlo le da la espalda su amigo – Lo siento… Tenìa calor -.

La respuesta de Yamato no convence a Taichi ni tantito - ¿Calor? ¿Con este clima? Yama… ¿En què andabas pensando, nee? – dice maliciosa y burlonamente.

Taichi se acerca a Yamato y, cuando èste siente las manos de su amigo en sus hombros se zafa de ellos y sale del cuarto a toda prisa –En nada, cámbiate y te veo en la sala - … Oh, bien… - apenas y responde el castaño con un semblante triste.

Mientras el rubio espera a su amigo, empieza a idear cosas – Si viniera desnudo y se parara frente a mì ¿què haríamos? Mejor aùn, ¿que me llegase por la espalda y comenzara a besarme y acariciarme? O… ¿Si yo voy al cuarto con la intención de provocarle y seducirle? Dios… Esta oportunidad no se darà de nuevo, debo decírselo hoy, no aguanto màs, mi cuerpo lo necesita, quiero entregarme a él.

Yamato se levanta decidido a todo pero, al dar la vuelta se topa con Taichi y le pega un susto marca diablo -¡AAHH! – Y cae al sillòn – Calma Yama, soy yo - ¡NO TE APAREZCAS DE REPENTE! – Dice entre molesto y avergonzado por tal suceso – Disculpa, no lo vuelvo a hacer – Màs te vale – sentencia el músico ante la disculpa dada por el futbolista.

Retomando un poco la calma, el ajiazul habla - ¿Quieres comer algo? – No, gracias ¿Què vemos? – ambos voltean a ver el televisor – Nada bueno… Anuncios de productos para masajes – Mmm… Ya veo ¿te doy un masaje? - ¡ ¿Què? ! O/O – Yamato se pone completamente rojo ante este comentario, mientras que Taichi habla muy tranquilo – Si, para disculparme por el susto que te dì – Bu-bueno -.

Los dos se acomodan en el sillòn, Matt sentado y nerviso, muy nervioso; mientras que Tai de pie tras del rubio, luciendo tranquilo y muy confiado – No te tenses… No te harè nada malo – le dice al oído el castaño al rubio, ocasionando màs nerviosismo y rubor en el ojiazul, que vuelve a idear cosas.

Entre esas cosas, el hecho de que Yagami comienza a darle un masaje al cuello y, a los pocos minutos esas manos suaves y firmes, comienzan a introducirse por la camisa del rubio, quien empieza a emitir leves gemidos – Mm… Mmm… -

Comienza a moverse un poco, dando paso libre a las caricias de su amigo, de pronto, se detiene en seco pensando - ¿Què rayos hago? Tai se va a… - y antes de terminar sus pensamientos, la voz de su amigo le llama - ¿Note gustò? - ¿Eh? - El ojiazul ve los ojos del castaño y luego observa los brazos de su fiel amigo que, efectivamente, están dentro de su camisa – Entonces no… ¿No fuè ilusión mìa? -.

Un poco dudoso vuelve a encontrar su mirada con el ojos chocolate, el cual sonríe de forma amable… Para luego verle seductoramente y acercársele al rostro mientras le dice – Tu deseo y fantasìa… Se puede hacer realidad – y da un roce a los labios del rubio, incitándolo a seguirle pero, a la vez, dejándolo con deseos de màs – Tai… -.

El mencionando, da vuelta y se para frente al rubio – Tengamos nuestra comida - ¿Còmo? – el chico de ojos azules no dice nada, sòlo ve que Taichi se sube al sillòn y sobre èl, es decir, se sienta sobre Yamato y comienza a besarlo con avidez; rogando a Matt, con insinuación corporal, que permita a su lengua entrar y juntarse con la suya.

Yamato siente como el cuerpo de Taichi se pega al suyo y cede ante tal provocación, comienza a gemir levemente y profundiza el beso con Tai.

Entre cada beso y caricia, Yamato intenta hablar – Tai… ahh… tù… ahh… - Mmm… Sì, te amo… ahh… - continùa besando desesperadamente y trata de juntar màs su cuerpo al del ojiazul.

Las cosas van aumentando y mientras Yamato empieza a gritar, la lluvia se4 hace màs recia y, como puede, Tai apaga el televisor, pues el control estaba en el sillòn y luego lo arroja al piso – Tai… ah ¿por què? – apenas y pregunta Matt y Tai responde muy seguro – Porque quiero oírte -.

Ishida cede el paso a la boca de Tai por su cuello; el castaño besa y muerde cuanto puede de esa tersa y blanca piel, mientras sus manos se entretienen en deshacerse de la camisa de su acompañante y viceversa. Entre cada caricia, la ropa va disminuyendo y Yamato cediendo.

Como puede, Taichi coloca a Yamato en el sillòn acostado boca arriba, èste està completamente rojo – Tranquilo, no te dolerà – intenta calmarlo el moreno – No me importa si duele, he soñado con esta ocasión un millón de veces - ¿Tanto me deseas? – pregunta muy seguro de sì el Yagami – Sì… Mi primera vez y las que sigan, quiero que sean contigo – le dice el ojiazu con firmeza, el ojos chocolate sonríe complacido y empieza a moverse – Bien, entonces, vamos. Abre tus piernas y déjame verte -.

Yamato dobla un poco sus piernas y las abre, cual mujer a punto de dar a luz, coloca una de sus manos en el brazo del sillòn y la otra en el respaldo - ¿Así? – pregunta con un poco de ingenuidad y perversidad, cosa que lo hace verse sensual – Perfecto – murmura Taichi, quien se coloca entre las piernas de Yamato y acaricia el torso del chico al cual està a punto de hacerle dejar atrás su "inocencia y niñez".

Le besa cándidamente y después, lame y hace un camino con su lengua desde los labios del rubio hasta el vientre del mismo, mientras escucha los gemidos de èste – Ahh… Tai, màs… Sigue -.

Y asì lo hace. El moreno encuentra la entrada del rubio e introduce uno de sus dedos, poco a poco; viendo como Yamato comienza a retorcerse y arquearse - ¿Yama? – pregunta Tai preocupado – Mmm… Sigue – poco a poco, otro dedo se introduce en el interior del rubio - ¡AAHH! – grita el ojiazul con un dejo de dolor para luego pasar al placer – Mmm…si… màs -.

Taichi siente ya muy húmedos sus dedos por lo que, decide sacarlos, "voy a entrar ya" piensa el castaño y, poco a poco, empieza a introducir su ya muy despertado miembro, de igual forma, coloca sus manos en las caderas de Yamato, para empezar a moverlo y hacerlo que se acostumbre.

El rubio siente ya dentro de sì el miembro de Tai y como èste empieza a moverle con èl, a la vez, "sus partes" golpean levemente el vientre del castaño – Oh si… genial… - El rubio comienza a delirar a causa del placer que està sintiendo – Esto es mejor… que en mis sueños – murmura para luego alzar la voz – Ya Tai, hazlo… - ¿Què? - ¡Cògeme ya! -.

El hecho de que Yamato dijera eso, y con la intensidad que lo dijo, hacen que Taichi sonría muy complacido – Tua deseos son òrdenes -.

Yagami se acomoda mejor y comienza a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez màs fuertes y seguidas; por su parte, Yamato, siente estar disfrutando al máximo, su ya acelerada respiración, sòlo se compara a los fuertes gemidos que producen sus labios.

- Ahh… sì… màs fuerte, màs… ¡Quiero màs! – Todos los pensamientos obscenos de Yamato comienzan a salir de sus labios, excitando cada vez màs a Taichi – Si, Tai… Mètelo màs fuerte… Hasta el fondo – Aùn cuando el moreno està muy concentrado en darle placer a su amado, le sorprende en demasía el hecho de que ese "chico perfecto" diga ese tipo de cosas.

Pero sus pensamientos se van de viaje cuando siente al rubio venirse en su vientre y, como èl, también explota dentro del cuerpo de Yamato; gimiendo ambos ante tal suceso.

Las fuerzas de ambos se van yendo poco a poco – Tai… lo tienes grande… y exquisito… mmm… si – Yagami comienza a salir del cuerpo de Ishida y cae sobre èl - ¿Sabes?... – y empieza a hablarle - Nunca pensé… que fueras tan vulgar en esto – luego le besa los labios apasionadamente, sus lenguas empiezan a bailar al mismo compàs, al separarse un poco, el rubio le responde – Vulgar o no… Te gusto – y vuelven a besarse para luego invertir los papeles.

Taichi queda recostado boca arriba, Yamato le recorre el torso con sus labios, mordiendo "aquí" y "allà", hasta llegar a su, aùn, erecto miembro para comenzar a lamerlo – Ahh… Yama… - Ahora yo… -.

El rubio lame el miembro de Tai, junto al lìquido que aùn tiene èste; Taichi se acomoda un poco en el sillòn para sentarse y, en sus rodillas, Yamato inclina su cabeza hacia el área sensible de su amante y comienza a introducir el miembro de Tai en sus labios poco a poco – Wow… Yama.. asì, asì… ahh… -

El rubio succiona con cuidado pero, siente la mano de Yagami en su nuca, la cual empieza a empujar su cabeza mientras le dice – Màs… ¡Màs fuerte Yamato! – y asì lo hace el ojiazul, succiona con fuerza y rapidez; y nuevamente, la semilla se Taichi brota a los labios de Ishida, quien también suelta su semilla en una de las piernas del moreno y en el sillòn.

Matt sigue entretenido con el miembro de Tai, abrazàndolo por la cintura, mientras que el castaño tiene una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio y, con la otra se apoya en el sofà para poder arquear su cuerpo y dar paso a gemidos màs intensos – Ahh… mmm… - el ojos chocolate està tan concentrado en el placer que siente que, no se percata de que el ojiazul ya no està donde estaba hasta que le siente lamer el lado derecho de su cuello.

Para luego pasar a su oído – Ahh…. Yama…to… - ¿Dime?... mmm… - Ahh…. Mmm… - Yagami vuelve a ruborizarse y a excitarse aùn màs al sentir las manos de Ishida tocando su parte frontal – Ahh… sigue… - dice entre suplicante y lujurioso a oìdos del rubio, para encenderlo màs, ocasionando que èste roce su miembro en el costado derecho del moreno.

Yamato lame el oído derecho de Taichi, a la vez que pega y frota su cuerpo en el costado del moreno – Mmm… - Despuès del "festìn" que se han dado, vuelven a unir sus labios en un beso de larga duración, en el cual, sus lenguas vuelven a bailar, asì como las caricias mutuas, tocando todo a su alcance.

El acto està por terminar; Matt, està sobre Tai, ambos, como pueden, recostados en el sillòn, desnudos, sòlo unos pares de brazos cubren sus cuerpos. El moreno besa la frente del rubio – Estuviste genial –por su parte, èste le responde lamiendo los labios del ojos chocolate para luego decirle – Lo mismo digo -.

El dios del sueño les gana la partida y, poco a poco, van quedándose dormidos profundamente pero, entre sueños, Yamato pregunta - ¿La próxima vez…?... – Serà en la escuela – termina la frase Taichi, luego los dos sonríen mientras, probablemente, sueñan con su siguiente fantasìa: Hacerlo en la escuela.

A fin de cuentas, lugares, hay muchos; todo es posible si se junta la fantasìa con el deseo, para que asì se haga la realidad… Total, mientras se pueda, ellos se mostraràn su amor donde les llegue la inspiración.

_Fiu! Por fin! Eto… No sè ni que decir, pues ya que releì lo escrito… como que… ya me diò pena ^/^u pero bueno, la idea era escribirlo y subirlo y ya està hecho, no debo echarme para atrás!_

_Ejem…. Total, espero y (si alguien lo leyò) les haya agradado…. Eto…. Ya no se me ocurre nada! .! Por lo tanto, me retiro, nos vemos luego! Ya con un fic màs "normalito" y "decente", èste fue hecho con la intención de que, al fin pudiera sacarme un poco las locas ideas que suelen andar en mi cabeza y que involucran a este par, je._

_Ahora sì, Sayo!_

_Atte: Kaede H. Y._


End file.
